Modular conveyor belts are known which comprise modules pivotally connected to one another, each module being molded as a single unit, preferably of a plastic material. Such conveyor belts are shown, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,870,141 and 4,051,949 of the same inventor and assignee as herein. For some purposes, as in the food industry, it is desirable that the conveyor be readily inspected to assure cleanliness. Government and industry regulations also specify standards of inspectability and cleanliness for equipment used in processing products for human consumption. An easily inspectable conveyor belt is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,159,763 of The Laitram Corporation, the assignee herein.